


How He Lost His Head

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen, So I decided to post it here., Was just trying to write a little story in his description but wrote too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: I was writing a story in his description and went over the amount of words I could write. So I posted it here.This came about because of how I dressed him. I will be adding a link to the Picture. Please give it a read!
Kudos: 1





	How He Lost His Head

<https://openneo-uploads.s3.amazonaws.com/outfits/002/024/905/preview.png>

He lost his head in a battle to protect his country from the dreaded Fiends of evil that had invaded the outer lying regions. He never noticed continuing to fight and fell many of his enemies. When the battle was over he started towards the tents, weary and sore. When he heard a woman scream start he jumped, thinking it was a missed enemy but then he saw that the woman was pointing at him. He looked behind him quickly but only his fellow soldiers were there. They too had looks of horror on their faces.

"Where's his head?!" he heard his friend say with horror. He went to ask him what he meant but no words were forthcoming. He then noticed his reflection in the puddle. _His head was gone!_ He stumbled back, terror in his heart. _Where was his head? How was he able to see and smell? Why couldn't he **talk**?_

While this was happening the court Wizard came to see what the commotion was.

"What's all the noise for?" he growled.

Then he saw Yow_Gelert, one of the kingdoms best soldiers, headless but still moving.

"So that was what that spell they cast did."

Yow_Gelert turned towards the voice. The Wizard walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy my friend." he said trying to calm Yow_Gelert down.

Yow_Gelert started to shake his head but remembered that he didn't have one anymore.

"I'm sorry Yow_Gelert. A curse has been placed on you by that wretched Warlock those Fiends have. It is an old and evil magic, that I fear can't be undone."

Yow_Gelert wanted to howl in fury and despair but couldn't! This wretched curse had robbed him of that as well as his head.

"What will he do now?" one of the other soldiers asked.

"He can't fight anything like this!" said another.

"He still a great warrior!" a young voice called out. A young Zafara, his Squire, walked forward and stood by him. "He never stopped fighting! Even when his head was lopped off, he just kept on fighting! Never stopping until there was no more enemies to fight!" he exclaimed stoutly.

The Wizard clapped the Squire on the shoulder. "Well spoken, lad. Yow_Gelert is still a great warrior indeed. I will be looking into ending this curse placed on him by the Wretched Warlock!" the Wizard declared.

"They think we will be broken by this deed they've done, this curse they've placed on Yow_Gelert! But we won't let it! We will continue to fight them! Yow_Gelert will still be fighting with us against these Fiends!" his friend yelled.

The crowd roared approvingly! From then on Yow_Gelert became a legend. The Headless Warrior, a hero to his homeland. They beat the Fiends and sent them packing but the Warlock was killed. He couldn't undo the curse and the Wizard was never able to lift it. Yow_Gelert went back to his home town. His childhood sweetheart was shocked by his appearance but she told him it didn't change anything. They eventually married, built a beautiful home, and had kids. Over time though another part of the curse became apparent. _Yow_Gelert didn't age_! He was saddened by this, watching his wife grow older without him. He wished he could say he loved her just once more, but unfortunately he was never able too. He buried his wife in the garden they had planted together. He visits it everyday, looking at the Grey Bouquet he had made to mark her grave, and remembering their life together. Centuries later, you can still find him there, visiting the garden of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a full length story. I am not sure yet though. Let me know in the comments if you would like to see more of this. I am still getting my fan fiction writing legs.
> 
> Oh and any CONSTRUCTIVE comments or criticisms are helpful! So please leave a comment down below!


End file.
